Battle of Stigmata - III - Hammerstrike
"There is no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others.''" - Niccolò Machiavelli '' Prelude The news of the Fall of Stigmata hits the known worlds. The news is shocking, especially in light of the recent truce announced between the Symbiotes and the known world that was brokered by the Hydrans. However, The Dominion refuses to accept peace terms with the Symbiotes from a position of weakness following the fall of Stigmata. To that end The Dominion high command planned a retaliatory strike against the Symbiotes at Stigmata A Large Part of the Dominion Fleet then made its way to Stigmata and attacked the Symbiote forces there. Battle The Dominion forces jumped out of hyperspace into the Stigmata system and immediately deployed their fighters to engage the Symbiote living fighters, while the heavier warships headed towards the hive creatures. What happened next can only be described, as a massacre. The Symbiot fleet had not reinforced it's position. When the Dominion forces arrived they found the same ailing Hive Creature class Vessel, in space floating and bleeding. Meanwhile, few if any Living Fighters were protecting it. Within a just a few short volleys of exchange fire between the Hive creature and the dominion fleet, it fell silent, starting to break apart as it's internal organs ruptured and finally, the creature stopped to live as the Dominion destroyer pour into it with all it had, needing to fire only one of it's Anti-Matter warheads to finish the job. The few living fighters, grossly outnumbered and outgunned, were quickly annihilated to the creature, without even inflicting that much damage. Seeing this General Ar'ees ordered his forces to take up position and bombard the planet. The destroyer, Revenge, got just that as it fired it's Plague Bomb down into the planet while the Space Frigates took up position, though there guns were small, they stayed in high orbit and rained down upon Stigmata's surface with immunity from return fire by the ground based Symbiots. They continued the bombardment for nearly 3 weeks before deciding to leave, as they expected Symbiot reinforcements at any time and did not want to push too far too long for fear of this, even if their luck so far was phenomenal. As they left, they detected it, 2 more Hive Creature class ships with nearly a dozen escorts coming into sector, meaning, they had overstayed their welcome by mere seconds. The Dominion also gained detailed scans of the planet as well as the symbiot lifeforms. This indicated the Plague Bomb was successful at first but the creatures evolved over the course of a week to be immune to it's effects. Aftermath The Truce between the Symbiotes and the Known Worlds ends with the Symbiotes vowing revenge. The Anti-Matter Warhead explosion is spotted many light years away. The Dominion are considered heroes by some and war mongers by others. The Symbiotes rush reinforcements in large numbers to Stigmata. Category:Battle Category:Index